Make Over!
by amariys
Summary: Satu tahun semenjak mereka menjadi musuh di lapangan, kini para anggota GoM kembali berkumpul untuk bertanding dalam satu tim. Ada banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada mereka—dan hal ini berlaku bahkan secara literal. Complete.


**Judul: **Make Over!

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **2172 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Kagami Taiga dan GoM

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Satu tahun semenjak mereka menjadi musuh di lapangan, kini para anggota GoM kembali berkumpul untuk bertanding dalam satu tim. Ada banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada mereka—dan hal ini berlaku bahkan secara literal. Complete.

* * *

><p>Kise Ryouta menjatuhkan diri di pinggir lapangan dengan erangan panjang. Tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh, napasnya tersengal dan ia tidak akan terkejut bila kedua kakinya tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya saat berdiri nanti—saat ini, mereka lebih terasa seperti jeli yang bisa lumer kapan saja. Seluruh otot di tubuhnya meneriakkan protes karena telah diforsir dan di satu sisi, Kise merasa takjub. Seingatnya, terakhir kali tubuhnya terasa begitu menyakitkan seperti ini adalah saat ia masih berada di Teikou.<p>

"Argh, rasanya aku akan mati!" rengek Kise dengan penuh perasaan, lengkap dengan gerakan tangan dramatis yang akan membuat teman-temannya memutar bola mata jika mereka melihat kelakukannya.

"Korban kedua setelah Tetsu, eh? Akashi memang hebat. Siapa yang bilang dia sudah berubah? Rasanya dia tetap ingin membunuh kita dengan regimen latihan yang dia berikan." Aomine Daiki menggerutu pelan. Seperti Kise, pemain kunci Touou yang berkulit kecokelatan itu juga berada di sisi lapangan, terduduk tepat di samping Kise yang merebahkan diri sepenuhnya di lantai, dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh. Hanya saja, napas Aomine terlihat jauh lebih teratur dan ia tidak terlihat seperti akan pingsan sewaktu-waktu.

"Aominecchi tidak terlihat terlalu kepayahan. Sudah kuduga, kau memang monster." Kise mencebik setengah hati. Ia menolehkan wajah ke arah Kuroko yang sudah terkapar seperti tak bernyawa tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka, menangkap tatapan yang berkali-kali Kagami berikan kepada Bayangan-nya seolah memastikan Kuroko masih hidup. Ia terkekeh lemah. "Kau yakin kita tidak perlu menolong Kurokocchi?"

"_Nah_, tidak perlu. Kagami ada bersamanya. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Hmm, kau benar," Kise menanggapi singkat. Ia tidak melewatkan cara Aomine memandang Kagami dan Kuroko dengan sedikit nanar saat mengatakan hal itu—suatu bukti nyata bahwa di balik sikap tidak pedulinya, Aomine pun masih menyesalkan perubahan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Suatu hal yang wajar, mungkin, mengingat betapa dekatnya ia dan Kuroko dulu.

Anehnya, walaupun logika Kise memahami alasan di balik ekspresi Aomine, ia tetap tidak menyukainya. Bagi Kise, Aomine dan kata melankolis bagaikan air dan minyak. Mereka bukan pasangan yang pantas untuk disatukan. Ia menghela napas pelan sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya ke posisi duduk dan mendorong pundak Aomine pelan. Satu gerakan itu sudah cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian Aomine kepadanya, membuat ekspresi melankolis di wajahnya dengan segera tergantikan dengan tatapan bertanya, dan Kise telah mempersiapkan cengiran untuk membalas tatapan itu.

"Setidaknya, beberapa hal masih tidak berubah, kan? Stamina Kurokocchi masih payah walaupun dia sudah pernah mengalahkan kita semua dan Akashicchi masih tetap tegas walaupun aura intimidasinya sudah jauh berkurang. Kurasa itu hal yang bagus. Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah menyangka kita akan bisa bermain seperti ini lagi setelah apa yang terjadi di Teikou."

Perkataan Kise terdengar begitu tulus. Cengirannya telah berubah menjadi senyum di akhir kalimat, membuat garis-garis wajahnya terlihat lebih lembut—Aomine tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Aomine bisa mengerti mengapa Kise berhasil bertahan di dunia permodelan, walaupun biasanya kelakuan si pirang akan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya geram, dan ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun yang ingin mengabadikan sosok di hadapannya ini ke dalam gambar.

Mungkin Aomine menatap Kise sedikit terlalu lama, atau mungkin ada sesuatu dalam ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat janggal, tapi perlahan senyum di wajah Kise berubah menjadi seringai kecil. Kemudian dua alis pirang yang Aomine tahu selalu dirapikan secara rutin terangkat tinggi. "Kenapa, Aominecchi? Baru kali ini aku melihatmu terdiam seperti itu," ujar Kise dengan nada meledek.

Aomine mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. "Aku hanya berpikir kau ini benar-benar bodoh," kali ini giliran Aomine yang menyeringai saat mendengar protes dari Kise yang—tentu saja—segera diabaikan olehnya. "Maksudku, bisa-bisanya kau berpikir seperti itu saat Kagami berada di tengah-tengah kita. Dan lagi, kau lihat Midorima? Seburuk apa pun penampilannya saat di Teikou, tapi setidaknya dia belum memiliki potongan rambut seperti _itu_."

"Aominecchi!" Kise memekik seolah Aomine baru saja melecehkannya, walaupun ia tetap tidak bisa menahan senyum lebar yang hadir di wajahnya. "Jangan berkata jahat seperti itu! Menurutku gaya Midorimacchi sekarang itu bagus. Dia terlihat benar-benar …," ada jeda yang cukup panjang saat Kise mencari kata yang tepat. "… necis?"

"Hah! Yang benar saja!" Aomine tergelak. Ia benar-benar tertawa lepas sampai perutnya terasa sakit. "Dia terlihat seperti amatir yang berusaha masuk ke Johnny's Jr. dan gagal total. Aku yakin point guard Shuutoku yang selalu bersamanya pun pasti meledeknya habis-habisan!"

Ah, Takao Kazunari. Tentu saja. Kise bisa membayangkan pemuda berambut hitam itu menertawakan Midorima tepat di depan matanya seperti yang Aomine bilang. Untung saja Midorima nampak mempunyai lebih banyak toleransi dalam menghadapi Takao dibanding orang-orang lain—karena kalau tidak, Kise hampir yakin saat ini mereka sudah akan mendengar kabar tentang penemuan mayat PG Shuutoku itu.

Bayangan itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Kise ikut tertawa di sisi Aomine, membuat Kuroko dan Kagami menatap mereka berdua seolah meragukan kewarasan mereka—lalu kedua anggota Seirin itu saling menatap satu sama lain dan mengedikkan bahu seolah memutuskan Kise dan Aomine memang sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi. Untung saja Akashi dan Midorima—bahan ejekan mereka saat ini—sedang berada di lapangan sementara Murasakibara berperan sebagai wasit.

Aomine dan Kise tertawa hingga mereka kehabisan napas dan terpaksa harus menenangkan diri untuk menghindari terjadinya hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Kise bahkan harus mengusap sudut-sudut matanya saat akhirnya tawanya berubah menjadi kekehan kecil. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir tertawa seperti itu—karena semenjak Kasamatsu-senpai dan para anggota kelas tiga lulus, tim basket Kaijou terasa lebih serius—dan ia merasa lega dapat bersikap normal seperti ini dengan Aomine.

"Aaaah, Aominecchi benar-benar akan membunuhku. Rasanya puas sekali tertawa seperti tadi."

"Heh, aku tahu. Tapi, bicara soal gaya rambut, bukan hanya Midorima yang terlihat berbeda, huh. Malah kurasa hanya Akashi dan Murasakibara yang sama sekali tidak berubah."

"Itu karena Akashicchi dan Murasakicchi paling cocok dengan potongan rambut seperti itu," Kise memiringkan kepala untuk memerhatikan kedua rekan mereka sebelum mengeluarkan suara dengung pelan. "tapi kau benar. Bahkan rambut Kurokocchi terlihat lebih lurus. Aku jadi ingin tahu produk apa yang dia pakai. Haha."

"Memangnya kau perempuan?" Aomine memutar bola matanya sekali lagi sebelum menjatuhkan perhatian kepada Kise. Ia meregangkan kedua lengannya ke belakang untuk dijadikan tumpuan saat ia menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Tapi kau juga mengubah penampilanmu, huh. Rambut pendek membuatmu terlihat seperti anak kecil, Kise."

"Aominecchi hanya iri karena ternyata aku tetap terlihat tampan dengan potongan rambut pendek," Kise mengangguk tegas seolah tidak mendengar perkataan Aomine sebelumnya. "Lagipula, waktu di Teikou dulu rambutku juga pendek, kan? Tahun lalu manajer menyuruhku memanjangkan rambut, makanya tidak kupotong. Aominecchi juga sekarang justru memanjangkan rambut. Tidak ingin dianggap penjahat lagi?"

"Hei! Sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah dianggap penjahat!" protes Aomine. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menjitak kepala Kise saat si pirang menertawakannya. Ada rengutan yang jelas terlihat di antara alisnya saat ia melanjutkan, "Aku hanya malas memotong rambut. Memangnya kau kira aku ini tipe yang peduli penampilan?"

"Siapa pun tidak akan mengatakan kebohongan yang begitu jelas seperti itu, Aominecchi," Kise menepuk pundak Aomine dengan senyum yang kelewat polos. Jenis senyum yang ia tahu justru akan membuat Aomine ingin memukulnya. Seolah untuk menghindari tindakan kekerasan yang nampaknya sudah akan dilancarkan oleh Aomine dalam hitungan detik, ia buru-buru melanjutkan, "tapi kau terlihat cocok dengan rambut panjang! Benar-benar tampan!"

Aomine mengangkat kedua alisnya. Skeptis dan ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk percaya perkataan Kise begitu saja. "Kau hanya mengatakannya untuk menghiburku."

"Mana mungkin!" Lagipula, Kise mengatakannya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, bukan untuk _menghibur _Aomine. Kita tidak bisa mengabaikan detail begitu saja, kan? "Aku serius. Kau bahkan bisa bersaing dengan beberapa teman modelku, Aominecchi."

"Ya, ya, terserahmu saja," Aomine memutar bola matanya. Jelas sekali ia masih tidak memercayai Kise, tapi memutuskan akan terlalu melelahkan untuk tetap berdebat dengan si pirang kepala batu itu.

"_Mou_, Aominecchi, jangan marah hanya karena hal ini. Aku sama sekali tidak berbohong!"

"Kau berbohong pun aku tidak terlalu peduli. Lagipula … aku jadi ingat satu hal yang menarik."

Kise mengerjap mendengar perkataan Aomine. Kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi ingin tahu. "Apa? Apa yang kau ingat, Aominecchi? Beritahu aku!"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Seringai di wajah Aomine merekah saat Kise mengangguk antusias. Ia memberikan gestur agar Kise mendekat dan si pirang melakukannya dengan segera. Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kise, seolah untuk membisikkan jawabannya secara langsung. "Aku ingat … kalau kau memiliki tengkuk yang sensitif."

Setelahnya, yang terdengar memenuhi gedung olahraga adalah suara jeritan yang melengking begitu tinggi hingga burung-burung yang bertengger di pepohonan di luar sana dengan segera mengepakkan sayap untuk menjauh dari tempat berbahaya itu. Midorima hampir tergelincir saat men-_dribble_ bola di lapangan. Akashi menghentikan gerakan demi melindungi telinganya—begitu juga dengan Murasakibara. Kagami dan Kuroko mengerjap seolah tidak mengerti apa yang barusan mereka dengar.

Lalu, dengan serentak semua orang yang ada di dalam gedung olahraga mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Aomine dan Kise yang masih terduduk di pinggir lapangan. Hanya saja, kali ini mereka melihat Kise sudah tidak dalam posisi duduk, melainkan meringkuk erat dengan kedua tangannya terjalin di bagian tengkuk, seolah untuk melindungi area itu. Telinga Kise terlihat merah dan dari penglihatan Kuroko yang berada di dekat mereka, ada genangan air di pelupuk matanya—walaupun itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi efek kekesalan kepada Aomine yang terlihat dari pelototan matanya. Kontras dengan itu semua, Aomine Daiki justru terlihat mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Kise-kun … kau baik-baik saja?" Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara setelah senyap yang amat-sangat tiba-tiba menyergap gedung olahraga.

"AKU TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA, KUROKOCCHI!" Kise meraung walaupun ia masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya. "Ganguro bodoh satu ini! Dia … dia … dia menggelitik leherku!"

.

.

.

… Ah.

Semua orang selain Aomine menghela napas lega secara diam-diam. Rupanya alasan pekikan yang sudah seperti korban pembunuhan dari Kise tadi tidak terlalu serius. Oke, mungkin itu cukup serius, karena mereka semua tahu betapa sensitifnya leher Kise—dan ini bukan main-main, si pirang bisa langsung jatuh terduduk kalau ada seseorang yang iseng mengelus lehernya, terutama leher bagian belakang—jadi cara Aomine tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat ini sama sekali tidak baik.

"Aomine-kun sebaiknya meminta maaf. Mengeksploitasi kelemahan seseorang tidak ada bedanya dengan perundungan."

"Hahahahaha, aku hanya bercanda, Tetsu. Lagipula, mana mungkin aku bisa menahan diri kalau Kise memberikanku kesempatan emas. Salahnya sendiri memotong rambut pendek."

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu," Kise bergumam kesal. Jemarinya terjalin semakin erat di belakang lehernya.

"Kise-kun benar. Aomine-kun tetap harus meminta maaf." Kuroko mengulang dan dari nada suaranya, Aomine dan Kise tahu akan ada konsekuensi berat jika Aomine berani membantahnya. Akashi mungkin pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi sebagai kapten, tapi Anggota Bayangan Teikou memiliki otoritas yang cukup tinggi saat ia marah—dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang cukup bodoh untuk mencoba peruntungan mereka saat Kuroko sudah seperti itu.

Karena itu, Kise tidak terlalu terkejut saat Aomine memutar bola mata lantas bergumam, "Maaf, Kise. Lain kali aku akan memberikan peringatan sebelum mendekati lehermu."

"Aominecchi benar-benar payah dalam meminta maaf," Kise mencibir walaupun kekesalannya kepada Aomine sudah jauh berkurang. Setidaknya, ia merasa cukup senang mengetahui Kuroko masih peduli kepadanya. "tapi untuk kali ini kau kumaafkan."

"Heh. Kau harus mengalahkanku dalam _one-on-one_ kalau kau ingin aku minta maaf dengan tulus." Aomine berkata arogan. Ia bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya membersihkan debu yang tak terlihat, sebelum mengedikkan kepala ke arah lapangan seolah untuk mengundang Kise bergabung dengannya. "Mau mencoba keberuntunganmu sekarang?"

"Tentu saja!" Kise segera melompat bangun. Segala bekas kekesalan telah hilang dari wajahnya. Tergantikan dengan cengiran yang begitu lebar serta mata yang terlihat bersinar dengan keriangan yang seperti anak kecil. Ia bahkan melompat-lompat kecil pada tumitnya. Reaksi normal yang selalu ia tunjukkan tiap kali Aomine mengajaknya bertanding. "Kali ini, aku pasti akan menang, Aominecchi!"

"Ya, ya. Aku heran kau belum bosan juga mengatakan hal itu," ujar Aomine dengan seulas senyum kecil—yang membuat Kise justru terkekeh alih-alih tersinggung. Ia mengeluarkan suara decihan pelan sebelum berbalik hingga ia bisa menangkap perhatian Akashi. "Tidak apa kalau kita tukar tempat sekarang, Akashi? Atau kau dan Midorima masih ingin menyelesaikan one-on-one kalian?"

Akashi dan Midorima bertukar pandangan mendengar pertanyaan Aomine. Si rambut hijau—dengan poni barunya—mengedikkan bahu, yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Akashi. "Tidak. Aku dan Midorima akan beristirahat. Lagipula, kalian hanya akan diam saat berada di dalam lapangan."

"Aww, Akashicchi masih ingat kebiasaan kita, Aominecchi! Aku tersanjung!"

"Diam dan segera masuk ke lapangan, Kise. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengalahkanmu."

"Hei! Akan kubuat kau menyesali perkataanmu, Aominecchi!"

"Kalian berdua, tutup mulut. Aku bosan mendengar ocehan kalian." Midorima melempar bola basket di tangannya kepada Aomine—yang ditangkap dengan sangat baik olehnya—sebelum berjalan ke luar lapangan dengan ekspresi masam.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku juga akan istirahat. Kise-chin dan Mine-chin tidak pernah membutuhkan wasit saat bertanding, kan." Murasakibara berkata dengan nada malas. Ia menguap dan mengambil sebungkus maiubo dari kantong celananya, lalu berjalan mengikuti Midorima.

Akashi hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa walaupun ada suatu perasaan senang yang timbul dalam dirinya. Setidaknya, Kise dan Aomine tidak berubah—atau tepatnya, mereka telah kembali seperti dulu, saat mereka masih menikmati hari-hari mereka di Teikou—dan begitu juga dengan Murasakibara, Midorima, serta Kuroko. Bahkan kehadiran Kagami di antara mereka sama sekali tidak mengganggu dan mungkin, Akashi memang merindukan kesempatan bermain bersama mereka sekali lagi.

Bukan karena alasan nostalgia yang terlalu melankolis, tentu, tapi lebih karena bagi Akashi, tahun terakhirnya di Teikou telah direbut oleh dirinya yang lain. Karena itu, Akashi akan menikmati latihan bersama ini dan saat mereka berada di pertandingan nanti, Akashi tahu mereka akan membuat siapa pun lawan mereka menyesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cerita ini memang absurd dan tidak ada plot. Hanya saja, waktu saya membaca _Kuroko no Basket: Extra Game_, saya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari potongan rambut Kise yang pendek dan poni Midorima. Lalu muncul ide untuk menulis cerita ini, jadi begitulah. Saya harap cerita ini masih bisa menghibur dan terima kasih telah membacanya. :)


End file.
